


Three's Romance

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glam100 Prompt #75 Airport</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Romance

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** [](http://beniblue.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://beniblue.livejournal.com/)**beniblue** Thank you!  <3

Tommy was never a romantic. Sure he knew how it worked with candles and music and stuff. He just didn’t see the point in it. But this was different. With Adam and Sauli, everything was different.

Suddenly Tommy was preparing breakfast in bed for them. He brought back little gifts for Sauli when they were on some gig whenever Sauli couldn’t join them. 

And on top of that, after they had sex, he loved to cuddle now. Yeah Tommy was cuddling and talking these days. He was feeling all romantic and shit about it. But he was also _so_ happy.

~ ȝ ~

Until he got together with Adam and Sauli, he didn’t understand why people wanted to pick up the ones they loved from the airport. He never saw the romantic side of it. He hated flying and everything involved. 

But when he and Adam landed in Helsinki after weeks of not seeing Sauli and missing him desperately, all he wanted was a sappy, cheesy reunion at the airport. With Sauli. 

He wanted Sauli to wait for them outside the security gates. And then he wanted to run towards him, faster than Adam, and kiss Sauli until they were out of breath.

~ ȝ ~

But life was not quite that simple for them. Sauli was probably waiting in the hotel and that was good too. Only his heart didn’t get the message. He wanted to have that sappy airport scenario. 

He let out a sigh that had Adam turn back to him with a questioning look on his face. 

The band kept walking towards the exit, while Adam waited for Tommy. He pulled him to the side, out of view. “What’s wrong, baby?” 

Tommy shrugged. “Nothing… everything… I don’t know. It just sucks that we are famous, I guess.” Knowing, Adam chuckled with amusement.

~ ȝ ~

Tommy leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Adam’s shoulder. Adam pulled him into a hug and started talking into Tommy’s hair. “What if I tell you that he’s waiting for us outside in the car?” 

Tommy pulled back and looked up at Adam, instant excitement and hope in his eyes. Adam kissed him lightly on the lips and nodded. 

Tommy’s eyes went wide and his lips curled into a smile. “He’s waiting for us right now?” Adam shrugged. “I need to talk with management about some stuff. You go ahead with Sauli to the hotel and wait for me.”

~ ȝ ~

Suddenly Tommy found himself running through the airport, Adam’s laughter followed him. He slowed down once he was in the public area, past security. He strode as fast as he could towards the exit.

Outside was a car, the driver stood beside it with a small “TJ” sign in his hands. Tommy smiled and walked toward it. His heart was in his throat. He let the driver open the door and climbed inside. 

Sauli enveloped him in a hug full of promise and love. Tommy and Sauli kissed intently until they were both breathless. 

Yeah, Tommy loved being _romantic_ now.

~ The End ~


End file.
